


the sky and the sea

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous or Implied Pairing - Freeform, Angst and Feels, Beaches, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, I Tried, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Sunsets, Teen Angst, can be read as aquamartian, or just platonic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: She sinks into the hot sand next to him, and looks over at him. He’s looking at the sea and she’s looking at the sky, she notices.“Do you ever miss home?” M’gann asks and he sighs.Early s1 Kaldur and M'gann bond over missing home.





	the sky and the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts), [mgannlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgannlogan/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything, I blame @mgannlogan for this completely. I also blame Phil Collins for making Home by the Sea sound so good-I played it like 10 times on loop and this oneshot came out.

It’s been a few weeks since she’s joined the Team, but it’s not the first time she’s seen Kaldur out here on the beach. He looks thoughtful, at peace in the sand with his eyes closed. It’s still too hot outside for her to close her eyes and pretend she’s home on Mars.

She doesn’t look like she belongs on Mars either-she stole her look from her favorite Earth TV show-white skin, green eyes and red hair. Earth is nice, it is, it’s not home. She misses little things and she stares at the blue sky. Blue isn’t a perfect substitute for red, but Mars wasn’t perfect, and she knows she’ll be happier here. Not now, but she’ll be happy here eventually. Life hasn’t been at all like _Hello Megan!._

“You can sit next to me, you know,” Kaldur’s voice interrupts her thoughts. Right, he didn’t read her mind-she’s on Earth. They don’t do that here. There are a lot of things they don’t do here that she misses.

“Are you sure?” M’gann asks carefully. It’s so much harder to be around humans and people from Earth. They’re harder to read, most of the people from back home were open books. Martians both green and white were open about their hatred or love, any thoughts or feelings-and there were very few secrets. Kaldur opens his blue eyes and gives her a lifeline in the form of a gentle smile.

“I’m sure. I wouldn’t mind company and you seem like you need company too,” Kaldur tells her and she nods in response. She sinks into the hot sand next to him, and looks over at him. He’s looking at the sea and she’s looking at the sky, she notices.

“Do you ever miss home?” M’gann asks and he sighs.

“Sometimes. It’s hard to miss something that’s such a part of you. I haven’t been back in a while. I miss Atlantis, but I don’t regret becoming Aqualad. There are times you have to leave because it’s what’s best. We can’t get stuck in the past, we must keep moving, and changing for the better,” Kaldur says. He sounds too wise to be as young as he is, she wonders what their age difference is, technically.

“Like a shark, right? They can’t swim backwards,” M’gann offers and he smiles again, ruefully.

“Do you miss Mars?” Kaldur asks, blue eyes on hers.

“I shouldn’t. But I do. I know I could just leave and go back-it’s just right there. Home isn’t so far away that I can’t go back. I shouldn’t want to go back, and I’m happy to be here, and be on the Team-” M’gann trails off.

“But you miss it,” Kaldur finishes and she nods. He’s very perceptive and she’s thankful for that.

“I’m not human. And you aren’t either. Do you ever get tired of pretending to be one?” M’gann asks and he can almost hear her unspoken word, _too_. Being from an entirely different planet must be difficult, at least, he’s been around humans and on the surface for the last few years.

“Sometimes. They’re strange and unpredictable sometimes,” Kaldur admits easily. It sounds so easy to just sit here with him and never leave the sand and the sun.

“You can always ask me questions. I know you and Superboy haven’t been exposed to much human culture or norms,” Kaldur offers.

“Thank you,” M’gann grins at him. She doesn’t want to bother the League or her uncle constantly, but there’s so much to learn, so much to do, and see. Right now though, all she really wants to do is stay next to Kaldur in the hot sun and watch the sunset, turning the sky beautiful colors.

M’gann can hear her stomach rumble and she looks at Kaldur.

“We could grab dinner before we go back to the Cave,” he says casually. She doesn’t want her time with him to just end, but she also wants to see the end of the sunset on the sky and sea.

“Can we go to that diner around the corner after the sunset?” M’gann asks and he nods. Maybe they both need a few more minutes with their nostalgic thoughts. There are a few people she misses on Mars and she wonders if he’s missing anyone in Atlantis. Some of the worry falls away as they stand up and walk off the beach together. Neither of them are human, neither of them are trying to be, as the sun dips down below the horizon, and walk away together.

It’s one of the first times M’gann’s felt _sure_ she made the right choice, Earth will be home, she’ll have a better and stronger family here. She reaches for Kaldur’s hand and he lets her take it, and they walk in comfortable silence. She misses the sky and he misses the sea, but maybe they’ll both go back home someday-and maybe they’ll go together.


End file.
